degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mo Mashkour
Mohammed 'Mo' Mashkour is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. He is self-aware, cynical, quick-witted and smart. He has always struggled with his weight, and as a consequence, has taken a social backseat for most of high school. In his senior year, he is ready to put himself out there and have a great time. His keen ear and passion for music had brought him into a solitary friendship with Sav Bhandari. Mo is now friends with Connor Deslauriers. He is portrayed by Jake Neayem. Character History Season 11 In Lose Yourself (1), he meets Sav Bhandari and is competing against him to write a theme song for the school play. Later he is jealous that Ms. Oh is picking Sav's song over his, so he steals Sav's iPod and says he will give it back if Sav makes him the co-composer of the song. Sav doesn't go for it, but then Mo sings a song that Sav wrote about his crush and says he will sing it to everyone if he doesn't make him the co-composer. Sav finally agrees and Mo walks away satisfied. In Lose Yourself (2), Mo encourages Sav to go after Ms. Oh while working on their score for "Love Roulette". Later in the day, Mo and Sav are supposed to meet with Ms. Oh to figure out with parts of the play need score. Sav finds out that Mo skipped out on the meeting and sent Ms. Oh the "Oh Girl" song. Sav finds Mo in the hallway, and Mo tells Sav that he only did it so that Sav would have a chance with her. Mo then offers Sav tickets to a concert and he agrees to go. At the concert, Mo suggests that Sav find another girl to go after to get over Ms. Oh. As they're trying to find girls, they see Ms. Oh at the concert and try to avoid her. As they're trying to go by her, Sav walks into her. Mo ditches him, saying that he wants stories. The next day, Mo and Sav talk about what went on between Sav and Ms. Oh. In Mr. Brightside (1), Mo is seen in gym and is known as the top wrestler in the class. After gym, Drew asks him if he is a heavyweight and Mo thinks he is making fun of him, but Drew says he wasn't. Mo asks if Drew will try out, but he says he is more into MMA. They then get into a disagreement and decide to settle it MMA style. In the gym, Drew takes Mo down easily. In Don't Panic (1), Mo is one of the candidates running for school president though Marisol tells Katie that she believes he doesn't stand a chance. One of his top priorities was to bring fries back on the cafeteria menu. He also makes a joke during a debate that he "won't hook up with your boyfriend," amusing the student body. In Don't Panic (2), Mo is still a candidate for the election and mentions that he'd throw a party (with pizza!) during a candidate Q & A session. When the results are about to be announced, he mentions to Sav that he's about to see "how bad he lost" to Katie. In Dead and Gone (1), he is seen congratulating Sav for making a move on Ms. Oh. Season 11.5 ' In 'Not Ready To Make Nice (1) He is seen Making fun of Connor and tying out for the football team. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2) Mo is set up by Connor on a date with an imaginary girl after his teasing goes too far. In Smash Into You (1) Mo is paired up with Marisol for the Model UN event. In Smash Into You (2) Mo shows sign of developing a crush on Marisol, which she doesn't exactly like. Quotes *In Lose Yourself (1): (to Sav): "Dude, that's your score?" *(To Sav referring to Ms. Oh): "She likes you. It's go time." *Sav: "Just promise not to sing that again." Mo: "But it's so damn catchy!" *(After seeing Sav ask Jenna Middleton to help with his score): "Work alone...my ass." *''"-coughcough-'' Loser -''coughcough-"'' *"He's not popular he's got time for you!" (about himself) *"I have 2 promises; to bring french fries back to the school caf, and I am not going to hook up with your boyfriend." (when giving his election speech) *"Later dude, I want stories!" *"I can't believe you're just gonna give up. Ms. Oh is a woman!" *(To Sav): "Carpe diem my friend. Carpe diem." *(To Sav): "You lucky bastard. Sav for the win!" Trivia *He is currently the only regular to be on the Degrassi Wrestling Team. *Ran for school president against Katie Matlin and Marisol Lewis, but lost to Katie. *He is Muslim. **He is the fourth Muslim at Degrassi, the first being Hazel Aden, and the second and third being Sav Bhandari and Alli Bhandari *His name was originally supposed to be Dennis MacDonnell. *Despite his romantic entanglements with Marisol in New Beginnings, it should be noted that Mo was confirmed to have a hidden crush on Alli before Season 11 began. *Clare and Mo share the same line. " Did you ever love me at all?!" Relationships *Marisol Lewis **Start Up: Smash Into You (2) (1141) Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Category:Seniors Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Athlete Category:Season 12 Category:Seniors Category:Football